KHR Song 'Blue' Rivale: in the making!
by A Natsume Yuujinchou lover
Summary: Nine Characters. Eight Songs. One Character album. And one very sad producer. Read to find out more!


It's the Author's note time! :D

This is a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic, so I don't own any of the characters! And all character rights go back to Akira Amano-sensei!

This is also a fanfic about the Katekyo Hitman Reborn "Blue ~Rivale~"- in the making! :D

An extra note, this is my first fanfic...

I draw storyboards for the fanfics I want to write… I'll be posting them on my Deviantart account "JollyPics" so you can take a look at them (but they are really messy).

Rating: T (where do you usually put the rating? My sis won't tell me… :( )

Please enjoy and thank you for all your support!

* * *

><p>-Outside a certain recording studio in Namimori-<p>

Spanner: Shoichi, can we go back yet? I want to work on my new anti-Byakuran King Mosca model.

Irie Shoichi: We can't! We have to be here for a recording scheduled at 11am!

Spanner: I see… (checks the time on his laptop) But it's already 10.59am. And only the both of us are here.

Irie Shoichi: A-anyways, we just can't go back yet...

-Just then, a car comes and blocks the rest of Shoichi's words. And man with long green hair stepped out of the car dressed like the Japanese singer, Kato Kazuki. Along with crowds of paparazzi.-

Irie Shoichi: You're… Kikyo!

Kikyo: Hahuh. I never expected to see you two here.

-At that moment, Kikyo's glares started "coming" out from his eyes and started to poke Shoichi. Spanner ducks from the "arrow glares" in the nick of time and remains in his squatting position.-

Irie Shoichi: It… It's not like we had a c-c-choice! (and the arrows stuck) S… Shouldn't you still be in the hands of (ow!) the Varia? What are you (ow!) doing out here then?

Kikyo (who was now standing beside the squatting Spanner): Well, I got this letter for a recording so they released me. In any case, where are they?  
>Irie Shoichi: (ow!) Who?<p>

-Just at that moment, a loud "VOOII!" erupted throughout the entire stretch of road they were on. Shoichi, Kikyo and the paparazzi turned towards the direction of that shout. Apparently, it came from a speeding limousine, which made the bystanders start to wonder: What on earth was happening here?-

-After the unknown person shouts another "HURRY UP!", the limousine screeches to a stop. Three guys, the first with blond hair covering his face, the second wearing a huge frog headgear, and the last with long hair and clothes that didn't seem to match his features. The presence of the last one (and another coming out from the limo) made the paparazzi run off quickly.-

Belphegor: Ushishishi. The prince makes his entrance.

Fran: But Bel-sempai, wasn't everyone scared of you? They all ran awa-

-A silver knife flies and stabs Fran in the back.-

Fran: Ow.

Squalo (ignoring the conversation between the two): VOOII! WHAT ARE YOU TRASH DOING HERE?

Kikyo (to himself): There they are, hahuh.

Irie Shoichi: Erm… We are here for the recording…

Squalo: WHAT? YOU TRASH TOO?

Spanner (stops his researching for a moment and points to the limo): Your limousine is still here, you know. With a scary aura coming out of it.

Squalo: WHAT? (walks towards the limousine) VOOII! YOU STUPID BOSS!

Belphegor: Ushishishi. Our boss is refusing to get out of there again.

Fran: That's so true…

Squalo (shouting at Xanxus): GET OUT OF THIS DAMNED CAR!

Xanxus: Don't force me, trash, or I'll kill you.

Squalo (after slamming the limousine door and walking back to the group): WHERE'S THAT TRASH WHO INVITED AS HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?

Fran: Sempai snapped~~

- Just then, the producer exited the recording studio.-

Producer: Sorry I'm late… I had a few problems to settl- ("receives" death glares from Kikyo and Squalo. Belphegor's is blocked out by his hair.) GAHHHHHHH!

Producer (on his knees): I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! But everyone is not here yet!

Irie Shoichi: Not everyone is here yet?

Belphegor: He must mean our boss.

-Squalo then walks towards to limousine in a huff for another futile attempt of getting Xanxus out of it.-

Producer: No, that's not what I meant! There are still TWO PEOPLE MISSING!

*POOF!*

-A mysterious cloud appears beside the producer. Two very familiar guys stand there as the cloud vanishes.-

Mukuro: Kufufu. I just came back from the end of the rebirth cycle.

Fran: Ah! Master!

Byakuran (waves): I just came back from another parallel world!

Kikyo: Byakuran-sama!

Byakuran: Shall we go in?

Producer: Well… We are almost ready, but… (looking towards the direction of the limousine) Xanxus doesn't want to come out…

-Just then, Squalo, who had been trying to get Xanxus out of the limousine, was pushed onto a wall by a shot of orange flames.-

Xanxus: You trash are seriously trying to make me sweat, aren't you?

Squalo: VOOII… THAT HURT!

-Squalo tried to attack Xanxus, but was held back by one of Fran's illusions (because he still wanted to make fun of Squalo during the recording later).-

Squalo: VOOII! LET ME GO!

Xanxus: Hmph.

Producer: S… Shall we go in then?

-And thus, in the recording studio-

-No.1: Mukuro's End:Res-

-Mukuro was made fun of by Fran during his recording. Fortunately Mukuro held himself back-until the recording was over.-

Producer: M…Mukuro-san! Please stop emitting that scary aura!

Mukuro: Kufufu. I couldn't care less, but if I am made fun of again, I'm leaving.

XXX

-No.2: Xanxus' FLAMING RAGE-

-Xanxus, being Xanxs, sings his song monotonely. No, it's not like he was singing much at all. He was just droning out his lines.-

Producer: Erm… Xanxus-san, can you try singing agai-

*KA-CHAK*

Xanxus: You got a problem, trash?

Producer: No, I don't...

-What the producer actually thought was: AHHH! I thought I was going to die! :'(-

XXX

-No.3: Squalo's BREAK OUT-

-During the first recording, Squalo broke the door of the recording room simply because he couldn't sing. The second recording he did was because Fran and Belphegor were sniggering at him. During the third recording…-

Squalo: -lyrics- VOOOOIIIII!

-And that was the first thing that shook the recording studio for the rest of the day.-

XXX

-No.4: Belphegor's Bloody Prince-

-The producer wasn't very happy with Squalo's shouting earlier on, and when he heard Belphegor singing he wasn't very pleased, either. Sadly, his attempt to tell Belphegor backfired…-

Producer: Belphegor-san, I think your singing…

-A knife appears in Belphegor's hand.-

Producer: … Is nice.

Belphegor: Of course. I'm a prince.

XXX

-No.5: Fran's Special Illusion-

-Surprisingly, the producer liked Fran's monotone singing. And after the recording…-

Producer: Fran-san! Your singing's great! Keep up the good work!

Fran: Bel-sempai, did you hear what the producer said? He said that my singing was much better than yours-

-A knife flew. And Fran managed to avoid it.-

Belphegor: Tch. You're definitely lying, frog head. (Throwing more knives across the hall.)

Fran (avoiding the knives): But it true…

-The throwing of knives continued until Squalo could not take it any further. And because Byakuran kept pestering him to get him to the recording room on the other side of the seats.-

Squalo: VOOII! THAT'S ENOUGH! JUST SHUT IT!

Fran: Yes, Captain Long-hair…

-With the producer hiding himself in the recording room so that he would not get hit by the knives.-

XXX

-No.6: Byakuran's PARADE-

-During his recording, no one wanted to make fun of Byakuran, so he sang the way he liked to. After his recording…-

Kikyo: Byakuran-sama, how was the recording?

-All Byakuran gave was his usual smiling face and a thumbs-up.-

XXX

-No.7: Shoichi & Spanner's Simulation-

Shoichi: I don't know if I can sing, but I'll do my best… Ow…

Spanner: Shoichi's getting a stomach ache again…

Shoichi: It's… Not like I want to!

-And the recording went well. After a lot of retakes.-

XXX

-No.8: Kikyo's Kyouki no Hana-

-Kikyo's singing was the best amongst the nine of them, but no one listened to him. Not even Byakuran.-

-And thus, the recording was over…-

Producer: Since the recording is of "Song Blue ~Rivale~" is over, you guys can go back…

Squalo, Belphegor & Fran (for the fun of it): WHAT?

Squalo: Are you telling us that we came all the way to Japan just for THIS?

Belphegor: Without reserving any place for us to stay?

Fran: Food~

-The producer started sweating profusely. He had not expected the recording to take very long and that the Varia would be able to find a place for their lunch. But his worse fear had yet to come.-

- Xanxus stands up and walks towards the producer. He takes out his guns and kicks Squalo's left leg (because it was within his kicking range).-

Xanxus: Let me through, Trash.

Squalo: VOOII! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Xanxus (gun pointed at the producer): I'll kill you.

Producer: No! Please wait! There are still others in this room!

-Fortunately, the rest of them had already escaped.-

*BOOOOOOOOOOMM!*

(which also was the second thing that shook the recording studio for the rest of the day.)

-And shortly after that, "Katekyo Hitman Reborn 'Song' Blue ~Rivale~" was released.-

~The End!~


End file.
